


What It Feels to Live Inside

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Phil is worried for his dead gay son, Shameless Smut, Smut, i dont know what else to tag sex is sex, is glatt being manipulative?, slight lore, we may never know, wilbur should have known this was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Ghostbur brings an unexpected friend back from the void.
Relationships: Ghostbur/Glatt, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 38
Kudos: 417





	What It Feels to Live Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is literally some small lore and then ghost sex! Other than that, if you have any ideas for future stories you may like, I'd love to hear them! I hope you enjoy.

Ghostbur looks down at friend as he waits for the sword to hit him, hopefully killing him and bringing him back to life. Though he is a little scared, he believes that if he comes back he can finally help his friends and family again. The first time was not so successful when he saw two figures in a dark void before being pulled back. So he waits for Phil to kill him again, hopefully this time it will work. He finally feels the sword run through his back and his vision goes blurry until his body falls into a dark void once again. Two figures stand before him like before but this time he gasps once he sees who they are.

One in a blue sweater with a broken heart on the chest, the other with a green hoodie, black liquid dripping all around it. This is Glatt and Dream.

He looks over to Dream a confused look plastered on his face. This Dream is not a ghost for he doesn't glow like the other two do. His mask is still on his face, but black ooze drips out from it. His green hoodie is ripped and torn, showing his stomach which literally has teeth poking out of it. He looks closer only for the teeth to open and a wide mouth expands from his stomach, the inside oozing black liquid and a dark green tongue hidden inside. Ghostbur instantly jumps back in surprise while he finally looks over to Glatt. His eyes are closed as he floats on his back. His horns have seemed to grow even longer, coming very close to his eyes as if they grew anymore they'd pierce through them. Other than that, nothing is off with the way Glatt looks.

" Where am I," Ghostbur asks. The person who looks like Dream finally turns to him while Glatt opens his eyes.

" Purgatory," Dream says. His voice is horrifying and dark. It sounds as if he has a glob of spit stuck in his throat while also sounding scratchy and hoarse.

" The fuck you doing here Wilbur," Glatt finally asks. Ghostbur looks over to him and he instantly perks up at the sight of his old friend, already forgetting about the horrifying man besides them.

" Well! You see, Phil and them are trying to bring me back to life! So they thought doing this ritual and then killing me will bring me back to life," He exclaims. Glatt looks him up and down before standing on his feet and walking over to Ghostbur.

" I don't think it worked buddy," He laughs as he places a hand on his shoulder. Just then Ghostbur feels the same feeling he did last time he left. He feels as if he is being pulled away, but this time Glatt also feels it too. He tries to remove his hands, but in an instant everything is white.

" What the fuck," Glatt asks out. He opens his eyes and he can't believe what he sees. Instead of the black void he was getting used to, he sees L'Manberg. A very very blown up L'Manberg. He can hear shouts and he looks around before seeing very familiar figures standing in front of him.

" That isn't Wilbur," He hears one of them say.

" What do you mean that isn't Wilbur?"

" That was not his voice! Also why does he have horns?"

" What the fuck I was jacking off! What the fuck is this where am I?," He shouts as he finally realizes the situation he's in. Even though he wasn't necessarily jacking off he wishes he was. " Oh god! The fuck is this?" He continues to look around and his face twists into disgust and annoyance.

" No no no no. I'm dead! That's what I want, to be Glatt! I don't want to be back here! I ain't doing more of this shit! Get me the fuck out of here!"

In a moment's notice he feels all control of the body he's in go away and he tries to speak but it echoes out in his head. He sees the body stand up and hold up his hands.

" Sorry I don't know what came over me," He hears himself speak. But that time it isn't his voice, that is Ghostbur's. But it came from his mouth. Suddenly he realizes the problem he's in and he doesn't know if he should be pissed or absolutely excited.

_ " Can you hear me," _ He shouts, only for it to echo in his head.

_ " Yes now shut up," _ he hears Ghostbur back without him actually speaking. So they can talk through their heads. He doesn't know how, but he manages to regain the body and he smirks before walking over to a blond man he's never met before. He rests his arm on his shoulder.

" Big booty goddess," he says before the body is once again taken away from him. He groans but let's Ghostbur stutter out an apology. The others are quick to ask him what's wrong and why his voice is sounding different, but each time Ghostbur covers it up with that it's some side effects of killing him and that he's fine. Glatt and Ghostbur both then feel an urge, one Glatt knows so well.

" Why do I want a cigarette," Ghostbur asks out loud. Glatt starts laughing in his head as he realizes that they really are stuck together. He wonders if they look different. He heard one of them say that Ghostbur now has horns, but he wants to see if they look exactly like his.

" Wilbur, I think you need to take a rest," The blond man says again. Glatt doesn't remember him, he also doesn't remember the enderman hybrid standing in the back of the bunch. Eret and Fundy he knows very well, one betrayed him and the other is just a stuck up he'd rather forget about.

" Fuck you," Glatt manages to make Ghostbur say. He aims it at Fundy, but they all look at him shocked.

_ " Schlatt stop," _ He hears Ghostbur say in his head. He ignores it as he strides over to Fundy and grips the front of his shirt. Fundy looks at him scared and tries to push Glatt off only for his grip to tighten. He raises his fist.

" Dad let go!"

With that Glatt instantly let's go. Lowering his arm and Ghostbur finally takes over again to say sorry and say that he was just joking and that he wanted to seem threatening since they say he's too innocent and all that. He gives out some blue as an apology as well as to calm his own self down. Glatt stays silent which Ghostbur is thankful for and he finally manages to follow Phil home. It starts to grow dark and Phil says he's going to go to bed. Ghostbur only nods as he goes upstairs to the enchanting room and lays in the ground in front of the bell. He's a ghost so he doesn't have a need to sleep. Finally when everything is quiet he starts to wonder where Glatt is. Did he manage to get back to the void.

_ " I can hear your thoughts, you idiot,"  _ Glatt shouts in his head. Ghostbur jumps and sighs in annoyance.

_ " That's unfair! Why can't I hear yours,"  _ He asks back, staying silent so if Phil hears him he won't worry.

_ " We're in your head dumbass!" _ Ghostbur just groans before he just sits there not knowing what to say. He's honestly confused as to why Glatt has to be in his body as well. Why can't he just have his own body. But a thought from earlier has been aching in his mind since it happened.

_ " Why did you not hit him,"  _ Ghostbur asks.

_ " Hit who?" _

_ " Fundy. You were about to hit him but you'd stopped." _

_ " Of course I stopped, you took over my body before I could."  _ Ghostbur instantly knows that it’s a lie. He remembers the moment he took his body back and it was after he already dropped his hand and let go.

_ " We're in the same body, I know you're lying to me." _

_ " Fine, I didn't hit him. Is that what you wanted to hear?" _

_ " But why Schlatt?" _

It's quiet for a moment. He's used to the quiet, but now that he knows another person is there it feels uncomfortable.

_ " I remember I had a son once. He didn't have the best life and I should have been there for him. But I wasn't. When he called me- well you dad. I couldn't do it no matter how much I hated him in my real life,"  _ Glatt finally says in a soft voice. Ghostbur doesn't ever remember Glatt sounding this calm. He doesn't ever remember him sounding this guilty.

_ " Do you remember more about your son? I know I wasn't the best dad either, but I remember we had our good moments." _

Glatt huffs in his mind and Ghostbur feels his head shake to realize Glatt is now in control of his body.

_ " I don't remember who he is... But, he loves bees." _

Ghostbur would smile if he had control, but he keeps his mind and mouth shut. Glatt doesn't need to know now, maybe if they revive both of them he'll tell him. But for now he'll keep it to himself.

_ " I need a cigarette,"  _ Glatt says before making his body stand up.

_ " There are none here! Phil and Techno say smoking's bad!"  _ Glatt ignores him as he goes downstairs past a sleeping Phil and looks around the area. Ghostbur tries his best to take his body back but Glatt keeps looking before he finds a pack hidden in a chest.

_ " You were saying,"  _ Glatt taunts. Ghostbur is honestly surprised. They told him that they don't like smoking. Who's pack is it?

_ " You're not smoking that! They're gross and disgusting,"  _ Ghostbur shouts just as he lights the cigarette with a match. Glatt is about to raise it to his lips before Ghostbur finally takes back control and hurriedly throws it out the window.

_ " Fuck! You're such a killjoy,"  _ Glatt yells while Ghostbur lets out a sigh of relief. He starts to make his way upstairs before he feels a hand grab his bicep. He turns around, expecting to find Phil, but his eyes widen when no one is there.

_ " Did you feel that?" _

Ghostbur worriedly looks around before the hand trails down his arm and then back up. Glatt has grown awfully quiet and the fact that he can't see what's touching him is scaring him. He quickly searches his pockets and he can feel himself starting to panic when he doesn't find any blue.

_ " Schlatt, what is that?" _

_ " I think it's me,"  _ He finally responds and Ghostbur starts to calm back down. Another hand grabs his other arm and Glatt's laugh echoes through his skull.

_ " How are you doing this?" _

_ " I don't know. I tried to take over your body and then I ended up standing behind you. Can you not see me?" _

Ghostbur shakes his head and Glatt sighs. The hands start to touch his body and Ghostbur can feel his body glow brighter, something ghosts do when they're embarrassed or aroused.

_ " Schlatt, what are you doing,"  _ Ghostbur asks as the hands trail along his torso before his shirt lifts a little bit. A small gasp leaves his lips before he quickly covers his mouth, looking over to Phil to make sure she's still asleep.

_ " I can even touch your clothes! This is so cool,"  _ Glatt says, not even knowing what he's doing to Ghostbur. Ghostbur doesn't exactly know what this feeling is, but he knows that he doesn't want Glatt to stop. Glatt moves his hand up Ghostbur's torso again before his hands tickle his sides. Ghostbur cries out and reaches in front of him only to grasp at air. That's when Glatt finally realizes what he is doing. He quickly removes his hands only for Ghostbur to reach out to try to pull them back only for him to grab at nothing.

_ " Wait don't stop,"  _ He whines out. Glatt is quiet again before Ghostbur jumps at a sudden hand that places on his hip.

_ " W-what do you want me to do,"  _ Glatt asks, not exactly sure what Ghostbur is really asking for. Is it just the touch or does he actually want more?

_ " Touch me. Feels good."  _ Glatt gives him a look that he can't see before both hands are on his hips and start rubbing up and down his sides. Ghostbur gets a thrill from not being able to see Glatt because he can just touch him without knowing where. That's why he easily jumps when it feels like a leg touches his. He tries to reach out again only to thread his fingers through air.

_ " Wilbur. I think you have a problem,"  _ Glatt says when he looks down at the bulge forming in Ghostbur's pants. He remembers having this feeling when he was alive, but he doesn't remember what it means. He's never needed to use that organ and he's honestly forgot it existed. So his ghost brain can not even think of why it's growing hard and almost painful.

_ " What's my problem? Is this not normal,"  _ Ghostbur asks, his innocence making Glatt suck in a harsh breath. He's not a bad guy, but he's the type of guy to pull petals off a flower.

_ " It's normal. It's just, it's got to be fixed. I can help you, if you want me to,"  _ Glatt responds. Ghostbur feels a noise get caught in his throat when Glatt moves his hands under his shirt and trails across his torso.

_ " You know what sex is. Right Wilbur?" _

_ " Uh, yes! Tommy made a book about it, though I don't think it was factually correct," _ Ghostbur responds with a gasp as Glatt runs one of his thumbs over his nipple. The action feels so good and Ghostbur can't stop the soft gasps that escape him every time his thumb runs over his nipple.

_ " Well, as much as I want to ruin you, I need you to let me know if you are comfortable with this,"  _ Glatt suddenly whispers into his ear. Ghostbur's breath hitches even though he doesn't think it's possible since he doesn't have lungs. He gives a little nod before he feels lips against his neck.  _ " Words Wilbur." _

" Yes," He says out loud before quickly covering his mouth and looking forward as he remembers exactly where he is. Phil is still sleeping in the bed right in front of them and his glow gets even brighter.

_ " What if Phil wakes up,"  _ Ghostbur quickly brings up.

_ " We can move to a different floor if you want,"  _ Glatt whispers into his ear before continuing his kisses along Ghostbur’s neck. Ghostbur thinks about it for a good moment. He doesn't want Phil to wake up to find him acting like this with no one in front of him. Then again he can always phase through the wall. Also the thought of getting caught makes him even more aroused. So he keeps his mouth shut as Glatt kisses up his neck and to his lips. Ghostbur doesn't know what he expected for the kiss, but it definitely isn't supposed to be as warm as it feels. Ghosts are naturally cold, so the warmth draws him in and he is the one to deepen the kiss. He wants to reach his hand up to caress Glatt's cheek but once again empty space is all his hand lays on.

_ " This is so unfair. I want to touch you,"  _ Ghostbur whines out. He can hear Glatt's laugh as a tongue slips into his mouth and starts to roam around.

_ " Makes it more fun."  _ The leg that was touching his finally moves in between his legs, the knee just barely grazing his clothed cock. Ghostbur can't help the soft moan he gives out. Glatt bites at Ghostbur's bottom lip before raising his knee up higher and slowly rubbing it between his legs. Ghostbur finally decides to grab the ladder behind him to keep him from the disappointment of not touching Glatt.

_ " I wonder if it will hurt as a ghost," _ Glatt says before a hand rests on Ghostbur's ass.

_ " If what will hurt?" _ Glatt hooks a thumb into the back of Ghostbur's pants before pulling down slightly just so half of his ass is showing. The other hand lifts up Ghostbur's shirt and he finally gets the idea when Glatt moves it above his nipples, removing his shirt for him.

_ " You do know how this works right,"  _ Glatt asks before pulling even more of Ghostbur's pants down where just his ass is showing but his front is still covered.

_ " In my old life maybe, but I'm not so sure now,"  _ Ghostbur whines out again when Glatt kneads his bare ass cheek with his calloused fingers.

_ " Damn this is awkward to explain, but I'm going to fuck you. You know what that means?" _

_ " Isn't that a curse? Are you angry at me,"  _ Ghostbur instantly frowns only for the hand on his chest to leave and a small slap to ring out from nowhere. Glatt keeps his head in his hand as he starts to laugh. Ghostbur frowns and he shuffles his legs only for the hand to come back and caress his face.

_ " You are so dumb,"  _ Glatt says it so endearingly that he doesn't even realize it is an insult _ ," It can be used as a curse, but in this context right here it means I am going to, uh, put my dick in you to be straight, or well gay." _

_ " Oh so I am the woman?" _

_ " You're not a woman. But I guess if you go off straight propaganda you would be. In gay terms, you're bottoming,"  _ Glatt tries to explain the best he can.

_ " Oh I like being on the bottom of things! Very comforting,"  _ Ghostbur states joyfully _ ," So how do we do this? If it feels better than I do now I'm very excited!" _

_ " Oh it feels way better. Trust me."  _ Glatt continues kneading on Ghostbur's ass while he runs his thumb along Ghostbur's face and drags his thumb over his lips. Ghostbur isn't exactly looking directly at him, but Glatt can feel himself harden when he looks into those innocent eyes.

_ " God I am going to fucking ruin you,"  _ Glatt says before dipping his thumb into his mouth, making him open it and let his tongue roll out a bit. Glatt replaces his thumb with three fingers which Ghostbur instantly jumps at before wrapping his lips around them.

_ " How did you know I like things in my mouth,"  _ Ghostbur questions with wide eyes. Glatt honestly doesn't even know how he can last with Ghostbur looking and acting like this.

_ " Lucky guess. But I need you to suck on them."  _ Ghostbur quickly nods before making quick work of his fingers. He licks over them and sucks them into his mouth, pulling them even further down till they're touching the back of his tongue. Glatt holds in his breath while he takes his time to finally pull the rest of Ghostbur's pants down with his free hand. Ghostbur's cock finally peaks out from his boxers and the boy shivers as the cool air touches it. Glatt finally pulls his fingers out of Ghostbur's mouth and a glowing spit covers his fingers, giving Ghostbur the ability to actually see him.

_ " I can see my spit in your fingers,"  _ Ghostbur says excitedly. Glatt looks at his hands and also notices the yellow glow on them, however he can see his own body so it doesn't make much of a difference for him.

_ " Hey, I'm gonna need you to lift your legs. I am going to prep you which might feel uncomfortable at first, but I promise it will feel better."  _ Ghostbur only nods before he floats with his legs spread and bent. He takes his pants off the rest of the way and waits for Glatt to do what he wants to do. Glatt moves away from Ghostbur entirely and he can feel panic starting to rise again in fear that Glatt left him. He remembers the fingers and looks at the yellow glow as it starts moving lower before it touches his perineum. Ghostbur can't stop the moan that escapes his lips. He feels so sensitive to the warmth and his finger slowly drags down before the digit circles his hole.

_ " Wilbur, I want your consent before I continue,"  _ Glatt says, his other hand grabbing his thigh and soothingly rubbing his thumb in circles. Ghostbur shivers and once again nods before remembering what Glatt said.

_ " Yes Schlatt. I want you to have the uh, sex with me! Yes that's the word,"  _ Ghostbur blurts out. He can hear Glatt laugh again and his glow just gets brighter until he lets out a choked moan when Glatt enters one finger. Ghostbur looks over to Phil sleeping on the bed to make sure he's still awake only for another moan to be forced out of him when Glatt pushes the finger in even deeper. Phil shuffles and Ghostbur instantly shifts through the floor and drops down a level. He doesn't care that Glatt's hands are gone from his body, he's just happy he got away before Phil sees him naked and getting fucked by nothing.

_ " What the fuck was that for,"  _ Glatt asks as his hand is finally against his shoulder.

_ " Phil moved. I got scared." _

_ " Can I continue now?" _

_ " Please." _

And so Glatt asks for Ghostbur to get in the same position as he pushes his finger back into him. Ghostbur is very vocal even with one digit, moaning and crying out with each move of it.

_ " You're so sensitive baby,"  _ Glatt whispers into his ear before he nips at Ghostbur's neck. Ghostbur doesn't exactly know how to stop the sounds that spill from his mouth. Everything just feels so good and he wants Glatt to touch him more and more.

_ " A-add another,"  _ Ghostbur pleads as he lays his body further back, his head going upside down and his hips lifting to give Glatt the perfect view. So he adds another finger and Ghostbur is already reacting with beautiful gasps and moans. Glatt only scissors his fingers a bit before Ghostbur already feels ready for another. So he slowly slips a third and Ghostbur's loud moan and thrust of his hips already tells him he can keep going. He opens Ghostbur as much as he can before the ghost is already sobbing with tears pricking his eyes.

_ " Schlatt I need more, please more,"  _ Ghostbur pleads. Glatt pulls his fingers out and Ghostbur lets out one of the loudest whines he's ever heard. He wouldn't be surprised if Phil wakes up because of it.

_ " You know how you said you like things in your mouth,"  _ Glatt asks and Ghostbur quickly nods, small whimpers coming from his throat the longer he is empty.  _ " Well you want to suck me off?" _

Ghostbur is quick to twist himself back up and get down on his knees in front of the invisible Glatt. He could have cum right then and there. Ghostbur looks so obedient as he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. He looks up to where he thinks Glatt is and flutters his eyes softly just to add to it. Though he may be innocent in general, he's always good at putting up a front of it when he wants.

Glatt finally realizes that he's still in his own clothes though Ghostbur can't see that. So he quickly pulls his pants off of him and he smirks when he sees that he's still packing. He stands in front of Ghostbur and a hand slides through his brown hair as the other grabs a hold of his cock and lays the tip on Ghostbur's tongue. Ghostbur instantly jumps before quickly lurching forward to try to push more into his mouth. Glatt tightens his grip and pulls him back before slapping his cock against his cheek.

_ " No moving, I'm going to fuck your throat,"  _ Glatt directs. Ghostbur nods as he keeps his mouth open and Glatt slowly pushes his cock further in his mouth. Glatt can't stop himself as he pushes himself down all the way till Ghostbur's nose is in his pubes. He grunts at the feeling of Ghostbur's throat around his cock. Thank fuck ghost don't have gag reflexes. He wonders what it looks like for Ghostbur or anyone in general since they can't see him. Ghostbur is all messy and slutty with his mouth wide open when no one is actually there. He already looks like a slut now, he can just imagine what it will look like when he's getting fucked.

_ " Go deeper, I like this."  _ Ghostbur loves the feeling of Glatt's cock against his tongue and rubbing in the back of his throat. The weight makes his mouth feel good and the soft sounds Glatt makes only wants him to do even more for him. Do more to him.

_ " God you're such a slut," _ Glatt laughs out before giving himself a better angle to fuck into his mouth. The tears that were at the corner of his eyes start to fall out and the shiney yellow just makes Glatt all the more aroused.

_ " Isn't slut a bad word?" _

_ " It can be, depends on the context. Right now I'd say it's a good term,"  _ Glatt says, hoping to not make Ghostbur feel bad about it. Ghostbur hums in content as he just lets Glatt slowly fuck into his mouth. He wants to go quicker but he's scared Ghostbur won't like it and he wants the ghost to enjoy this as much as he knows he will.

_ " Hey, can I go quicker,"  _ he asks. A smile forms around his cock and Ghostbur hums again before nodding his head. Glatt sighs out and moves his hand to the back of Ghostbur's head before speeding his thrusts into Ghostbur's mouth. He can feel the drool pool around his cock and drop from Ghostbur's lips. Ghostbur moans around his cock and Glatt looks down to realize that he has his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it.

_ " Now that just won't do,"  _ Glatt says before pulling his cock out of Ghostbur's mouth. He goes to complain before he yelps when a hand grips his wrist and lifts him into the air from it. He floats himself up and gasps when he sees his yellow spit outlining Glatt's cock. He knows it's big, but it's almost bigger when looking at it.  _ " I don't want you touching yourself without my permission. No cumming either." _

_ " Yes sir!"  _ He says it more jokingly, but the way the word goes straight to his cock is just making him more thankful that he came back.

_ " Call me that as well,"  _ Ghostbur gives him a nod and the ghost floats on his back in the air as Glatt lines his cock up to his hole.  _ " You sure you want this? We can always stop whenever." _

_ " Yes sir. I want this! I want you,"  _ Ghostbur says as he moves his arms above him to grip at the ladder, knowing if he didn't he'd reach out for Glatt's invisible body again. The first little push already causes Ghostbur to moan, the tip barely even inside of him. It gives Glatt the initiative to push in further and Ghostbur's loud moan almost has him cumming right there and then. The ghost is gasping out and only the tip is in.

_ " More sir more! Good good,"  _ Ghostbur cries, tears starting to look from his eyes from just the slightest bit of pleasure. So Glatt does as he's told and pushes further and further until his balls slap against Ghostbur's ass. By this point the ghost is already crying, tears pooling from his eyes and spit drooling out his mouth. He hasn't even properly fucked him enough to look this fucked, but Glatt's not complaining.

_ " You're so fucking sensitive."  _ Glatt pulls his cock out until the head is just barely peeking out before roughly thrusting himself back in. The cry Ghostbur lets out causes Glatt to continue the harsh treatment. After only a few thrusts Ghostbur is moaning and sobbing loudly while Glatt grunts out soft moans.

_ " Cum need. Can I,"  _ Ghostbur asks desperately.

" _ So soon,"  _ Glatt teases as his hand wraps around his cock and teases it with slow pumps.

_ " Need, please sir,"  _ Ghostburs cries out, barely able to form an actual sentence. Glatt's surprised he even remembered to ask to cum.

_ " If you cum just know I'm not stopping till I do too,"  _ He warns softly, making sure Ghostbur knows.

_ " Yes yes, sir want!"  _ Glatt gives the ghost a nod before he instantly starts cumming in his hands. It spurts all over his chest and some even goes up to his face. Glatt makes work of scooping it up in his fingers and bringing it to Ghostbur's mouth. He instantly opens for his fingers before sucking them in and tasting his own cum. He hums in content as he continues to suck on Glatt's fingers while he starts to speed up his thrusts. Ghostbur only continues to moan and cry out, the overstimulation making him feel both a tight pain, but also mass amounts of pleasure.

_ " God you're fucking gorgeous,"  _ Glatt says as he pulls his fingers out of Ghostbur's mouth and instead rubs away the glowing tears that fall down his face. Ghostbur wants to so badly hug him, to hold Glatt while being fucked up into. So he releases one hand in hopes that maybe he somehow can feel him. What surprises him is when his hand touches something solid and both Ghostbur and Glatt feel it when Glatt instantly stutters his thrusts.

_ " You touched me,"  _ Glatt asks but is instantly cut off when arms wrap around his neck and they both go flying through the room. Glatt manages to stop them before they fly out of the house and he feels Ghostbur's lips suck at his neck.

_ " I can't see you, but I can feel you,"  _ He says and Glatt doesn't exactly know what this means. However, Ghostbur starts bouncing himself on Glatt's cock and he once again remembers what is happening. So Glatt instantly flips them over in the air and grips both hands on Ghostbur's hips before thrusting up into him harshly. The scream that tears through the quiet house is enough for Glatt to know that he just hit Ghostbur's prostate.

_ " There there! Sir please!" _

" Wilbur," Phil's voice shouts from upstairs and Glatt and Ghostbur are quick to phase through the wall and end up outside. They're lucky it's not snowing, but they honestly would prefer snow over Phil seeing his dead sons ghost getting fucked by nothing. After a moment of hearing Phil yell out for Ghostbur he ends up yelling back.

" Sorry I fell! Taking a stroll outside. Don't worry it's not snowing," he manages to yell out. They can hear Phil sigh and then let out an okay before they think he's back in bed.

_ " You need to be more quiet,"  _ Glatt says and Ghostbur only pouts.

_ " It feels so good though. I can't help it." _

Glatt rolls his eyes, but flies them out further from the house before deeming them far enough to not be interrupted. He once again positions them before thrusting up into him again and once more that same scream echoes out through the forest around them. So Glatt focuses his thrusts on that spot before looking down to see Ghostbur is hard again, a small bit of cum dripping down his cock.

_ " Touch me,"  _ Ghostbur pleads against Glatt's neck and he does. One hand keeps on his hips to keep them sturdy in the air while the other roams across his body. It strolls up his torso before playing with his nipples. Ghostbur muffles his cries into Glatt's neck as he bites into it. Glatt grunts from the pain, but he won't lie that it almost causes him to cum.

_ " You close baby?"  _ Glatt asks as he moves his hand on his nipple to Ghostbur's cock. He rubs his thumb across the slit while the rest of it pump's his cock to his thrusts.

_ " Close sir. Cum? Cum need in."  _ Glatt almost laughs at how cute Ghostbur's cries are.

_ " Cum baby,"  _ Glatt whispers into his ear and after one more hit to his prostate Ghostbur is cumming again. Glatt is right behind him as he buries his cock deep into him before pumping his load into him. Ghostbur is panting and his ass tightens around Glatt's cock when he starts to pull out. Glatt only laughs before pulling out completely and watching a glowing blue liquid seep out of his ass.

" I can see my cum," he says out loud and Ghostbur jumps before looking right at Glatt.

" I can hear you," Ghostbur says. He wonders if he can see him, but by Ghostbur's confused looks he's pretty sure he's still invisible. He doesn't pay attention to that though as he pulls Ghostbur into a kiss.

_ " Let's get back,"  _ He says back in his head. Ghostbur only nods before Glatt floats them back and phases through the wall and up to the top floor where Ghostbur prefers to rest.

_ " I feel sleepy,"  _ Ghostbur says. As a ghost he doesn't need to sleep, so he's confused on why now he feels as though he needs it.

_ " Me too,"  _ Glatt says before his body is removed from Ghostbur's. He's about to ask before he sees his clothes floating up the ladders. He allows Glatt to dress him and clean him off with the bedsheets before throwing them off of the bed. The fact that Glatt can now touch physical objects only causes more and more confusion, but that can be dealt with in the morning. For now, Ghostbur closes his eyes and falls asleep with Glatt's invisible body wraps around his back.

" Who the fuck are you?" Ghostbur jumps awake before looking up to see Phil standing above him, a sword gripped tightly in his hands. Ghostbur instantly sits up only to feel a chest against his back. He turns around and his eyes widen to see Glatt. His horns, mutton chops, and aggressive eyes all there. He then realizes that the horns that were on his head from yesterday are now gone.

" Wil, get away from him," Phil says as he reaches out to grab Ghostbur's arm. Ghostbur shakes his head and pulls away before wrapping his arms around Glatt.

" He's a friend, don't hurt him," Ghostbur says and he can hear Glatt lazily hum before his arm wraps around Ghostbur's back protectively. Phil looks at the man closer only to realize who he is. He may not have met the guy, but he remembers the stories and paintings of him.

" He's a bad influence," Phil tries to reason.

" I was a bad influence! Am I one now, Phil?" Phil huffs and sighs before putting his sword away. Ghostbur lights up in a smile and his body flows bright as he rests his head in Glatt's neck. However, the dark smile that Glatt gives to Phil goes unnoticed by the happy ghost.

So does the glare the man gives back.

**Author's Note:**

> Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr microwave. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
